1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a wiring method and an apparatus used therein to equalize voltage drop across a lighting system. The method and apparatus is particularly applicable to low voltage lighting systems. As this invention was developed for use in low voltage systems, this specification will discuss the invention as applied to low voltage systems. However, the principles and teachings of this invention are applicable to both standard and high voltage systems as well.
2. Description of the Related Art
The prior art discloses several methods and manners for wiring lighting systems to compensate for voltage drop across a system. The most common method is the Daisy Chain method which simply has each light fixture run in series from the power source. This method results in a voltage drop at each fixture and across the wiring in between. At the end of a series of fixtures, the voltage drop across a Daisy Chain system may be very large at low voltages.
Another wiring method is the Loop Method which is basically a Daisy Chain run with an extra loop of wire between the first fixture and the last fixture. The loop of wire brings the same voltage and power to both ends of the wire run. The voltage drop across the fixtures decreases only up to the mid-point of the Daisy Chain run rather than the entire length.
Another wiring method is the “T” Method. The “T” Method has the homerun wire running to a central fixture and the other fixtures are wired in series from the central fixture. This method lessens the voltage drop because the runs are shorter than in the Daisy Chain or Loop Methods for the same number of fixtures. This method may also be combined with other methods such as the Loop Method.
Drawbacks of the prior art methods include excessive voltage drop or the use of extra parts, labor and time to minimize the voltage drop. Because of the voltage drop in the above methods, lighting systems which are wired using these methods present lights that are each receiving a different voltage resulting in lights with inconsistent light output.